Splashfire
by InklingBoy17
Summary: A young inkling and his friend has left their comfort of Inkopolis to be in the new Inkopolis Square. As a newbie, he'll be making and might be breaking a few relationships on a quest with his squad to compete in the Great Turf Inking Tourney.
1. Chapter 1: Moving in

**Chapter 1**

"You know, it's kinda messed up."

"Ok." Flynn said.

"Wow, really? Aren't you gonna ask me what the subject is that is messed up." Serena snapped back.

"I would but because you felt as though I needed to respond back by asking 'why' instead of just telling me what's wrong in the first place," Flynn gasped for a breath of air after his short explanation, "I decided not to." The confused look on Serena's face was cut short as a vibrate from her Squidphone occurred.

The message read, **_We're here. Go 2 the car park._**

"Who was that?" Flynn asked, curious.

"Jealous?" Serena smugly replied. After the witty comment she started walking towards the car park leaving Flynn utterly wordless and taken aback.

"Wha- I- No?!" Flynn shouted. He followed Serena, his luggage trailing behind. When they emerged out of the café, they squinted as the sun rose shining parallel to their entrance painting a post-turf-war look on the sky. As they made their way over to the car park, one of the four cars in the entire car park was instantly recognised by Flynn. As they got in and buckled their seat belts, they were greeted with a friendly woomy from Ray and Shelby.

"Okay, why?" Flynn asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"What was that Flynn?" Ray asked, going up 11 mph.

A smug smile spread across Serena's face, "It's messed up because, us as a species, base our most popular sport on a Great War that millions suffered because of. It's like an alien species going through a world war and years after, making games based off of it!"

"Wait what's this?" Shelby asked.

"Just a conversation we had a few hours ago." Flynn answered. A few minutes passed and the car slowly stopped to a halt.

"Heerrre we go." Ray said, putting the car on brake.

"Woah." Serena and Flynn said in unison as they looked up in awe. Ray and Shelby smirked as they reach for the Inklings' luggage. The Inklings gawk at a massive building that dwarfs Flounder Heights.

"Wait 'till you see the top!" Ray exclaimed. They entered the massive doors and made their way to the fancy lobby. A Door-ling verified the authenticity of Shelby's card and gave her a small nod. Like a small paralarvae, Flynn raced to the elevator and shouts which number to Shelby.

"34-R." Shelby smiled. Flynn was completely in awe as back home, the highest flat room was 8-C. Flynn pressed the 34th button after Shelby was the last to enter the elevator. The laminated toffee brown doors were about to fully shut until a hand interrupts its final shut.

"Sorry!" Serena said apologetically.

"It's fine," A cyan Inkling, perhaps the same age as Flynn but a bit taller. He wore a Firewave Tee, Yellow FishFry Sandals and 18k Aviators.

"Hitting the pool again?" Ray asked

"You know we inklings don't swim. I'm just gonna be hitting the _side_ of the pool," The inkling smirked. "Woah, hey. I haven't seen you two around." He gestures towards Flynn and Serena. After being introduced to Crash, the four left him on storey number 34.

"Well this is it," Ray said. The flat had a white bathroom, 3 bedrooms, two of which were plastered with Off The Hook merch and a small kitchen and living room. "Why don't 'cha get some rest and tommorow, maybe we'll go turf warrin'. How dooesss... uhh.." Ray looked at his Squidphone (Which, like the rooms was also a tribute to Off The Hook.) "... How 'bout 2:45" He smiled.

"Yeah that works for me." They both replied. Flynn looked out the window. He saw the massive towers circling the New Albacore Hotel. He knew this is gonna be one Shell of an adventure.


	2. The first Turf War!

**Chapter 2**

"So how long are you guys staying at the hotel?" Serena asked looking through the window, the massive towers marched past.

"The hotel is a free place for all participants in GTI-Tourney. But as soon as you lose in your bracket, you're out of the tournament and out of the luxury suites in the hotel." Shelby responded. It was 2:15 when they reached Inkopolis Square. The town was buzzing when they approached. A short line of inklings and jellies start multiplying for Crusty Sean's Crust Bucket. A couple of octolings and inklings walk out of the Booyah Base with a content and satisfied look spread across their faces. Another woah escaped the two inklings' mouths as they gazed at the somewhat-similar town resembling their plaza. Their shock and awe was cut short as a question from Ray boomed, "You guys got weapons?"

"Uhh no, not since the remodelling and banning of some weapons 'round here." Flynn responded.

"Here," A large bag full of coins flew past Flynn and was caught by Serena. "Go buy yourself some stuff at the Booyah Base. Just scan your cards at the counter and it'll display what weapons are available for you. Got it? Hurry we got approx half an hour." After 24 minutes of purchasing and equipping the gear, the two made their way to the Battle Lobby. In there they separated to the gender specific changing rooms. The octoling and inkling from the boys changing room finished first and waited for the girls to finish.

"Yeesh. This weapon remodel is soooo different. Whatever happened Sheldon?" pondered Flynn observing the light fluorescent Splattershot.

"Wait, how'd you get a Splattershot? You're new here right?" asked Ray.

"Oohhh I visited here on my birthday with my cousins few years ago. Levelled up once." said Flynn. By now the girls had finished and the squad picked up the ink tanks and made their way to the spawn point where they would be teleported to either Ancho-V-Games or Sturgeon Shipyard. Shelby wielded an Undercover Sorella Brella while Ray held Light Tetra Dualies. Being the newbies, Flynn held a Splattershot while Serena held a Splattershot Jr. In a flash, They were teleported to a familiar but a remodelled version of Ancho-V-Games. On a short preview of the map, the squad saw they were up against the Purple Team. They were the yellow team.

"This is the qualifying round. So give it your all! If we lose, it's all over." Ray shouted.

"Huh. Different." Serena said aloud. **3.. 2. 1 BEGIN.** Immediately, Ray threw a Sprinkler onto the computers attempting to fill his Special Guage. Shelby shot 3 times before swimming through her ink with Flynn to claim the middle followed shortly by Ray. Serena wielding the most turf-inking weapon, took the long way and inked everywhere. Meanwhile in the middle the three were up against 1 roller, a charger and a splatling. Ray rolled and dodged the charger's shot the charger took several shots before being splatted. Flynn swam too close to the roller and attempted to retreat but couldn't escape the mighty flick of the Kensa Dynamo Roller. Flynn revived seconds later greeting the hard-working Serena who did a good job and both started going to the middle. Shelby dominated the helpless Splatling and soon found the other Purple inkling and finished her off too with a splat bomb. While the three purple inklings recovered, the other octoling with the roller stalked Shelby. Shelby gave the all clear and Ray and Flynn followed her, leaving Serena to paint the centre. There was only 2:09 left. Suddenly, Shelby found herself surrounded by the purple team. She was cornered between one of the of the office's desks.

"Ya made it all the way here. But what for? To be splatted?" The four laughed. She backed up slowly as they intimidately approached her until she hit the edge of the desk. A nearby noise got louder. It beeped crazily. The four Purples turned around to see a swarm of Autobombs trudge their way through the purple splattered ground.

"Autobomb Launcher!!!" Soon, one by one, the Purples started splatting a single managed to get away. The purple inkling, carrying Splat Dualies, ran and jumped to the middle. The two octolings thought nothing of it as the two inkling rookies ought to take care of her. Shelby gave Ray a small nod - a small and subtle sign of gratitude for saving her. The clock read 1:38 left. The two octolings fought ferociously denying any purple inkling to leave their spawn. Meanwhile in the centre, the two rookies were being bested by the Splat Dualies wielding inkling. Serena cried for help but to no avail. The foe shouted, "Take this!!" as he sent a flurry of Tenta Missiles launching straight towards the two, Serena managed to survive unlike Flynn who had been caught in enemy ink and couldn't escape in time. Serena fought fiercly protecting herself with Ink Armour, but a swift and unseen burst bomb caught her off guard seconds after her armour had depleted. The enemy inkling managed to get the best of the centre before being splatted by Flynn's powerful Splashdown. The time now was 0:48. Now as a complete four, the enemy overcame the power of the two desperate octolings and broke free from their prison. Before being splatted, Ray informed Serena and Flynn the enemy were incoming. Sharing her Ink Armour with Flynn and a savage Splashdown from Flynn, most of their worries were gone when the last of the enemy was scared away by Shelby's Curling Bomb Launcher. **Game!** The end of the game had come and Judd was now about to announce the results along with Mini Judd.

"I sure hope we win." A purple inkling whispered.

"Who are we kiddin'? They totally thrashed us!" The captain spat. The TV read 34.9% to the Purple team and 61.3% to the Yellow team. A mix of sadness and cheers was gathered by the screams of both teams.

"WE WON! WE ACTUALLY WON!" cried Shelby.

"Wait, you didn't have faith in us?" pouted Flynn.

"U-uh w-well yes but... You see.." Shelby sighed, "Ray and I have been in quite the dry season of winning lately. And no offence, but with rookies like you we didn't think we had much of a chance in competing in the GTI-Tourney."

"Oh, ok none taken." Smiled Serena and Flynn. Judd handed four full bags of coins to the winners while Mini Judd handed less than half full bags to the disappointed Purples. After that they both scanned each squad members' cards on both teams to level them up.

"Thanks Judd, you too Mini Judd!" beamed Serena.

"Alright! Level 3!" exclaimed Flynn.

"Ok, who's hungry, let's eat at the Crust Bucket!" shouted Ray. The four left the Battle Lobby no smiled contently with a post-war appetite was brewing in their stomachs. They smiled knowing that the next few weeks would be full of battles and adventure.


End file.
